1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame arrangement of a motor vehicle body. The frame arrangement accommodates at least a windshield. A cowl frame part runs in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle on an upper side of the windshield and has at least one pivotably mounted wind deflector member that is movable by a drive device and has at least two flow surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 38 33 046 A1 describes a wind deflector member that can be pivoted out of a frame part so that an airflow can be guided between two opposite flow surfaces without turbulence on the frame part. This feature is advantageous in motor vehicles that have a convertible top. However, this frame arrangement has the disadvantage of being very complicated and therefore expensive to produce because the flow surfaces must be aligned exactly with one another. Additionally, an embodiment of this type is susceptible to small displacements of the flow surfaces with respect to one another. Thus, turbulence and the disadvantageous noises associated therewith are produced as a result.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a frame arrangement with a wind deflector member that is of substantially simpler construction and reliably prevents air turbulence during driving.